The present invention relates to a leg exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leg exercise device that is replaceably attachable to an open door that includes a first generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against a first side of the open door and a free vertical edge of the open door, a second generally L-shaped assembly, abuttable against a second opposing side of the open door and overlapping a part of the first generally L-shaped assembly, width maintaining apparatus to maintain the first generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against the first side of the open door and the second generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against the second opposing side of the open door, a first flat, vertically-oriented, forwardly-facing, and inverted J-shaped height adjusting arm hookable on, and suspendable from, a doorknob on the first side of the open door, first height maintaining apparatus to maintain the first generally L-shaped assembly a predetermined distance below the doorknob on the first side of the open door, a second flat, vertically-oriented, forwardly-facing, and inverted J-shaded height adjusting arm hookable on, and suspendable from, a doorknob on the second opposing side of the open door, second height maintaining apparatus to maintain the second generally L-shaped assembly a predetermined distance below the doorknob on the second opposing side of the open door, and a pedal assembly rotatively attached to the second generally L-shaped assembly.
Physical fitness has long been a goal of many individuals of all ages and socio-economic strata. It is well recognized that the human body needs a certain amount of physical activity and exercise to function properly.
Many simple exercises are done on a routine basis and include walking, jogging, sit-ups, push-ups, and stretching exercises. Most can De done at home and at any time of the day that is convenient. The fitness enthusiast will have a set routine which is strictly followed. Many exercises require no special equipment or facility. There are some fitness enthusiasts, however, who feel the need for various home exercise devices which have appeared on the market in recent years. The devices are many and varied.
Many types of exercise devises are known for exercising different muscles groups of the human body. Most exercise devices, however, are large and heavy, preventing them from being readily moved from one room to another, or from being easily stored. Such exercise devices are typically complicated and expensive as well.
It is also difficult for fitness enthusiasts who travel for work or pleasure to have ready access to fitness equipment when they are staying away from home. Although several types of portable fitness equipment are known, these devices are typically not sufficiently small or lightweight to be readily carried from one place to another. Also, most portable devices have a number of component parts which have the disadvantage of either requiring assembly or wearing out.
Numerous innovations for door related exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a leg exercise device that is replaceably attachable to an open door that includes a first generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against a first side of the open door and a free vertical edge of the open door, a second generally L-shaped assembly, abuttable against a second opposing side of the open door and overlapping a part of the first generally L-shaped assembly, width maintaining apparatus to maintain the first generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against the first side of the open door and the second generally L-shaped assembly abuttable against the second opposing side of the open door, a first flat, vertically-oriented, forwardly-facing, and inverted J-shaped height adjusting arm hookable on, and suspendable from, a doorknob on the first side of the open door, first height maintaining apparatus to maintain the first generally L-shaped assembly a predetermined distance below the doorknob on the first side of the open door, a second flat, vertically-oriented, forwardly-facing, and inverted J-shaped height adjusting arm hookable on, and suspendable from, a doorknob on the second opposing side of the open door, second height maintaining apparatus to maintain the second generally L-shaped assembly a predetermined distance below the doorknob on the second opposing side of the open door, and a pedal assembly rotatively attached to the second generally L-shaped assembly.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,889 to Kaaua teaches a compact, portable foot/hand hold device used to perform sit-up, leg-raise, and other type exercises with the help of any ordinary, interior, walk-through door. The device has two modes, namely, "assembled" and "stored/travel". In the "assembled" mode, the device provides a secure, comfortable foot and hand hold for the user while performing several type exercises. Constructed of three simple parts, namely, an anchor, a connecting line, and a foot/hand bar, the device assemblies in seconds. It is secured to the door by the anchor. For sit-up type exercises the user places his feet behind the foot/hand bar, one on each side of the connecting line, so that the bar is resting snugly, but comfortably, in the hollows above the insteps of the feet. His feet are necessarily positioned such that the heels are resting on the floor and the balls of his feet are pressed firmly against the vertical plane of the door. For leg-raise type exercises, the user holds the foot/hand bar in both hands while lying on his back with his arms fully extended above his head. In the preferred embodiment of the device, the connecting line is originally and permanently adjusted to fit the user's own foot (size) while wearing athletic shoes. In the "stored/travel" mode, the device is completely compact and totally portable, the purpose being a minimum of space and weight.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,698 to Mason et al. teaches a system utilizable by a patient engaged in strengthening, stretching, or range of motion exercise therapy of the ankle which contains a number of interactive components combinable in any one of several different configurations to provide the patient with specific ankle exercise devices. One such device provides ankle dorsiflexion and inversion/eversion strengthening exercises performed by moving the patient's foot in various directions against the elastic resistance of an elastomeric tube while the device is anchored in a door jamb. Another device provides ankle dorsiflexion, plantarflexion and inversion/eversion strengthening by exerting the foot against resistance from the patient across a strap. Yet another device provides ankle supination/pronation, toe flexion/extension, and isometric eversion exercises by performing various movements with the toes or feet to deform a towel. The final device is for stretching and ankle range of motion exercises by placing the patient's foot on a platform and rocking the platform on curved runners in various directions.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,558 to Miller et al. teaches an integral exercise device made from a flexible plastic material and designed to be rolled up into a compact unit when not in use. The exercise device includes a main body portion having apertures for receiving the user's feet or other body part, a connector portion that slides underneath a stationary object such as a door, and a shoulder portion that abuts one side of the door during use. The shoulder portion opposes the forces imposed by the user during exercising to maintain the user's feet in the desired position. The main body portion of the exerciser may be positioned by the user to any desired height. A fastener retains the exerciser in its rolled-up condition for easy transportation and storage.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,274 to teaches Hunter teaches an exercise device constructed in a manner permitting its use by an individual to perform a variety of upper body and lower body exercises to strengthen and condition body muscles. The device comprises a base having a U-shaped channel dimensioned to fit onto an edge of a door, a set of arch-shaped receptacle members extending from the base, and a set of cords with handles extending from the receptacle members. The arch-shaped receptacle members and cords are used by the individual in accordance with the exercise being performed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for door related exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.